Lips Of An Angel
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: What do you do when your boyfriend is abusive and won't let you leave him? Do you tell a stranger? Or someone you know? Can a lost love save her in time? EXB R
1. Drama Queen

**A/N: I got an idea for a story with the song 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder. Check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1**

"I know I'm sorry," I said to my boyfriend James as I walked down the streets of Chicago. It was darker than usual outside. A storm must be coming. The streets weren't as crowded as usual but I still managed to bump into people. "Yeah I know already. I'll be there in a little bit," I told him a bit annoyed and pissed off.

I was looking at the ground the whole time so I didn't see the next person I bumped into. My shoulder hit theirs making me stumble onto the street, I was going to cross it anyways, "Sorry!" I called to them.

I was in the middle of the street still on the phone when I heard it. "Bella?" the first thing that froze was my heart, then my legs. Which wasn't a good thing because I was in the middle of the street. And this time I heard a different noise that quickly sent my heart into a sprint.

I looked up to see a car coming straight for me. I didn't know what to do. Or more like my brain didn't know what to do to make my legs work. The next thing I know I'm being grabbed around the waist and pulled out of the way of the oncoming cab. I looked around appalled about what just happened. I looked down to see that the, apparently, mans arms were still around my waist.

By now the phone was starting to slip from my grasp. My heart beat was still fast in my chest. The phone slipped from my fingers and fell to the ground. The whole way down I could hear James yelling into the receiver.

"Are you okay?" it was his voice again.

I took in a calming breath and pulled away from his grasp gently. I bent down and picked my phone up before I turned around. I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked away from the phone and into those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yeah, thanks," I said a little shaken up.

"Oh my god it is you," he said looking more intently into my eyes.

I smiled lightly as I put my phone into my pocket, "Yeah it is."

He smiled before he embraced me in a hug, "Wow I haven't seen you in forever," he said as he pulled away.

I smiled at him, "Yeah it's been what? Three years?" three years of regret and heartbreak.

He looked down at his watch before he took out a card from his jeans pocket, "Here's my cell number. Call me so we can catch up," he smiled.

I took the card from his fingers and looked down at it before I smiled shyly up at him, "Sure, I guess I'll call you later."

"Well I have to go, nice seeing you again."

"You too Edward," he walked away with a grin on his face. I watched him walk away…again. I bit my lip and turned around and started walking back to my apartment. Half way there my phone started ringing again. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"Why the fuck did you hang up on me?!" James yelled into the receiver.

"I'll tell you when I get home. I'm almost there," I quickly hung up on him and walked faster towards our apartment.

I was still in shock about the whole Edward thing. He still looked as gorgeous as ever. Why did we ever break up? Oh right I broke up with him. God I _so_ regret that now.

I walked into my apartment and threw the keys on the table next to the door. "I'm home!" I called as I hurriedly walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

"What the fuck took you so long?!" James yelled from behind me.

I turned around furious, "I almost died! That's what took me so long!"

"You're such a drama queen," he said as he walked to the kitchen table and sat down.

"I almost got run over because of your fucken ass! Don't be telling me I'm a drama queen!" I yelled as I quickly heated up dinner.

"How is it my fault?!" he yelled back.

"I was on the fucken phone with you asshole!" I put the dinner on the plate and tossed it on the table in front of him.

He quickly got up and grabbed a chunk of my hair making me wince, "Don't fucken toss my food at me. And don't talk to me like that," he threatened before he let go and struck me across the face. I gritted my teeth as I placed my hand over my pulsing cheek.

I straightened out my posture and walked back to the door. I grabbed my purse and keys, "Where the fuck are you going?!" he yelled at me.

"Away from you!" I slammed the door open and quickly ran out of the apartment building.

I walked briskly down the street and walked to the park. My relationship had been like this for a year already. Every time I tried to break up with his ass or threaten to tell the cops he'd just beat the shit out of me. I couldn't take this kind of shit anymore.

All I want to do is jump off a bridge and hope that it will kill me. I walked over to a bench and sat down. I clenched my teeth tighter and swallowed the tears that threatened to fall. How did I end up like this? When I was with Edward I was worshiped by him.

I'm just beaten on by James. How did I fall for his act? I really _am_ stupid. I leaned over and covered my face with my hands as the tears slowly started to fall. I was all alone. No one came to the park at this time at night except for me.

Well maybe some hobos would show up but they had their own problems. A soft sob escaped my chest.

"Bella?" I immediately stopped crying and looked up to see Edward.

I wiped at my face, "What are _you_ doing here?" my voice broke.

He sat next to me and looked at me pained, "I come here when I need to think. Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Weird I had never seen him here before. I pursed my trembling lips and looked down at my hands, "I'm fine," I lied.

He lightly placed his hands on mine causing me to look up at him, "You can tell me," he said.

I looked into his eyes with my watery ones and was just about to tell him the truth when, "Bella!"

I jumped up in fright and looked over to see James looking at me with anger. Great now I need to find a different place to hide from him. I swallowed hard and looked down at Edward, "I have to go."

He looked over at James before nodding up at me. I shoved my hands in my coat pockets and walked towards James, "Who the fuck is he?!" he asked rather loudly.

"None of your business," I said in a hard firm voice.

He grabbed my arm roughly making me stop walking, "What did you just say?"

His grip was tight, I was going to have a bruise there for sure, I looked back up into his eyes with rage, "Don't. Touch. Me." I said through clenched teeth.

He slowly let go of my arm. I straightened my coat out and walked quickly passed him and towards our building. He walked behind me making me walk faster. I knew what I was in for once I entered the room.

He slammed the door and pushed me into a wall. My chin hit the wall hard and I fell to the ground with a hard thud. "Don't ever fucken talk to me like that again!"

I lay on the ground crying from the pain when I saw it coming. His foot came quick and hard right into my ribcage. And I passed out from the pain.

**A/N: So does everyone hate James as much as I do? Please review!**


	2. First Person That Came To Mind

**Chapter 2**

**A/n: sorry for any delays but fanfiction is having some problems with my files so i have to do this the hard way :( **

_And I passed out from the pain._

I was painfully aware of the throbbing coming from my chin and ribs when I finally woke up. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was still in the same spot I was when I passed out. I slowly started lifting myself up from the ground. The pain from my ribs made me gasp as I fell back onto the ground.

I clenched my teeth as I got myself up from the ground and leaned against the wall. I gasped again as the pain intensified. "James?!" I called out in a pained voice. There was no reply. I slowly started walking out of the apartment, using something for support the whole way.

I stopped outside to see that it was pouring. No wonder no one was around. I slowly sat on the steps of the building and leaned against the rail. The rain had me soaking in seconds. I slowly searched my pockets for the card Edward had given me.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket, painfully, and started dialing his number with shaky fingers. I put the receiver up to my ear and shivered from the cold. I gasped again from the pain before I started crying from it. My breathing was coming out heavily from the cold and the pain.

"Hello?" I heard his velvet voice say from the other end.

I shivered again from the cold making me gasp and choke out a sob.

"Hello?" now he sounded concerned.

"E–Edward," my teeth clattered together.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked.

I started crying again which just made me gasp again.

"Bella?!" he was worried.

"I n–need y–your _help_," my voice broke at the end.

"Where are you at? I'll come get you right away," he said instantly.

"I–I'm at Luxury H–heights (**A/N: fake place…that I know of)**," My teeth clattered again.

"I'll be there in five minutes," he said before he hung up.

I put the phone back in my pocket and leaned my head against the rail. I tried not to think about how cold it was and about the pain that kept throbbing from my ribs. My teeth chattered rather loudly as I waited with my eyes closed.

I didn't even know he had gotten here until I heard his door slam shut. I opened my eyes and watched as he ran around his car. He stopped a couple feet in front of me and ran his fingers through his hair. I could tell by his expression that he was extremely worried.

He quickly ran to me and bent down in front of me, "What are you doing out here? It's raining," he said as he tucked a strand of my wet hair behind my ear.

My teeth clattered harder now that he reminded me, "I k–know t–that."

"What's wrong…?" that's when he saw my chin. He lightly touched it making me wince, "What happened?"

"I c–can't exp–plain r–right now. I n–need to g–go to a h–hospital," I said as I lifted my head from the rail and looked him in the eyes.

He nodded before he moved aside so I could get up. I gripped onto the railing as I gently got myself up. As soon as was half way through getting my posture straight the pain stabbed at me again.

I gasped as I doubled over and grabbed onto my side. "Bella," Edward quickly caught me before I could fall to the ground. My body started shaking from the cold again which made things worse. I gasped louder and started crying at the same time.

"Can you walk to the car?" he asked with a pained voice.

I shook my head violently. He quickly lifted my feet from under my legs making me tighten my grip on him viciously. I buried my face into his shoulder and clenched my teeth tight.

My grip on him was so hard that my arms were shaking. He quickly got me into the car and put my seatbelt on. He stepped on the gas and drove fast to the hospital. My head was leaning in his direction so I just looked at him as I made sure to keep breathing in slow breaths.

"How did this happen?" he asked a bit pissed off.

I moved my head to look at the road, "I fell down the stairs," I lied.

I was better at lying now. Ever since the beatings started. It was a bit harder to lie to Edward but I did it pretty well.

"Why didn't you call an ambulance," he said taking a glance at me.

"I don't know. You were the first person that came to mind," I said with a quiver in my voice.

"What about your boyfriend?" he asked.

So he noticed, "He wasn't home."

"Why didn't you call him?" he asked.

Because he's the one that did this to me, "I don't know," I breathed out, "Like I said you were the first person that came to m–mind," I stuttered at the end because of the pain that was starting up again.

I closed my eyes tight and let out a slow breath, "I feel like I'm dying," I said.

"Don't say that," he said as he looked over at me, "Don't _ever_ say that."

I was a bit confused at why he was so touchy about the subject, "I'm sorry," I breathed out.

We were at the hospital by then. He ran to my side of the car and lifted me out of the car. Everything went by pretty fast after that. The doctor said I had cracked a rib so I had to wear this big tight bandage thing on my ribcage.

It was kind of like a corset. After that was placed on me I pretty much felt like I was completely cured. I wasn't going to be completely healed until a couple of days if I took the medication and didn't do any heavy work.

Hopefully James wouldn't push me around that why I could heal quickly. I had a bandage on my chin. I had needed two stitches. It was around noon, and still dark out because of the storm, when Edward and I left the hospital.

He took me to the pharmacy to get my medicine and then we went out to go eat something. We went to burger king and I ordered and waited at a booth as he ordered. I pulled my phone out to see that I hadn't gotten any calls.

Why would I? He wouldn't call after what he did. I turned my phone off just in case he did decide to call and put it back in my pocket. Edward had bought me some dry clothes if you're wondering if I was sitting in my soaking wet clothes. Somehow he still remembered my size.

I leaned my head on my propped up hand and looked out the window to watch the storm outside. I felt horrible. Not physically but emotionally. I had a horrible life and a horrible boyfriend. Now I was lying for his freakin ass. I should have just told Edward the truth and gotten James' ass thrown to jail.

I sighed slowly, it still hurt to do that, and watched as a guy outside took his coat off to put it over his girlfriends head. See? Why couldn't I have a good boyfriend like that? I bit my lip lightly and placed my hand back down on top of the other one.

Edward was already there sitting in front of me. I was a bit surprised to see him there. I smiled at him lightly before I ran my fingers through my hair and took a fry from my tray.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he folded his hands out in front of him.

I pulled my tray closer to me and shook my head, "Nothing," I looked up at him and bit my lip lightly before releasing it slowly, "Thanks. For helping me."

He smiled his crooked smile, "Anytime Bells."

I smiled wider when I heard him call me that.

He chuckled lightly, "Still accident prone I see," he said as he took a fry from his tray with an amused face.

I frowned a bit at his comment, "More than you know," I whispered as I looked back at my tray of food.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Fiancee

**Chapter 3**

_I frowned a bit at his comment, "More than you know," I whispered as I looked back at my tray of food._

"How long have you been living here?" he asked before he took a bite of his hamburger.

I grabbed a fry, "Since I left," I told him. I had left Forks three years ago when I had broken up with Edward.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just kept driving and I ended up here," I took a bit of my fry and looked at him for a bit, "When did you move here?"

"Just recently actually," he said as he looked down at his hands.

"I'm guessing you didn't come alone," I could just tell by the tone in his voice.

He shook his head and smiled at me lightly, "I came with my fiancée Victoria."

Well at least someone moved on. I smiled at him, "You're getting married? That's great," I was surprised by how well I could make myself sound happy about that.

He smiled at me crookedly, "Yeah just proposed before we got here," he said with a small nod to his head.

"Wait how long ago did you get here? I mean you said you went to the park whenever you wanted to think but I've never seen you there before," I told him.

"Do you go there often?" he asked.

I sighed and looked out the window, "Every once in a while."

"I moved here about a month ago. I was drawn to it for some reason. I've been going there almost every day," he announced.

I pursed my lips. James had locked me up as a prisoner a month ago. He just recently let me out.

_~Flashback~_

_ "I didn't do anything! You can't do this!" I yelled as James grabbed my arm roughly and started leading me to the empty spare room. _

_ "You were flirting with that guy! Don't deny it! And I can do whatever the fuck I want to you!" he yelled as we continued down the long hall._

_ I struggled by his side, "I'm not your property! You can't do whatever you want to do to me!" I yelled in anger. My heart was pounding so fast in my chest that I thought it would pop out any second._

_ He walked into the spare room that had no windows and threw me on the bed, "We'll see about that." He got on top of me roughly and started ripping my clothes off. _

"_No please don't! I'm begging you! Please!" I pleaded as I fought against his heavy hands._

_The back of his hand connected heavily against my cheek. I froze under him, "Shut the fuck up you little bitch." He roughly pulled my jeans off with my underwear and roughly entered inside me._

"_Stop," I pleaded in pain, "Your hurting me! Stop-," his hand roughly covered my mouth as he roughly entered harder in and out of me. I screamed against his mouth as the tears rolled down my cheeks heavily. This wouldn't be my first time but he wasn't doing it right. "NO!" I muffled against his hand as I struggled under him._

_~End of Flashback~_

I closed my eyes from the memory. "Are you okay?" Edward asked making me open them and look at him.

"I'm fine," I looked away from his eyes and grabbed another fry.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he lightly placed his hand over mine.

I bit my lip as I swallowed the huge lump in my throat, "Yeah."

He sighed and pulled his hand away, "I need to get going," he said in a guilty voice.

I nodded and stood up, "You can go on without me if you want. I can just call a cab," I told him as I started to turn my cell phone on.

"Don't be silly I'll just drop you off on the way. Plus your clothes are in the car," he reasoned.

I bit my lip lightly unsure, "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes now come on," he said as he started walking towards the exit. I followed after him and got into the passengers seat right when my phone started ringing.

I looked down at the caller id to see that it was James. My heart sped in my chest. I clicked the end button and ignored his call. "Aren't you going to answer your phone?" he asked.

I bit my lip as I read the name again before I shook my head, "No."

"Isn't it your boyfriend? He's probably worried," he told me.

Yeah worried that I ratted him out to the cops, "Yeah but I'll just see him when I get home."

"Okay," he said as he continued looking at the road. It was weird hearing Edward say 'your boyfriend' when he was my boyfriend for at least two years. "How long have you been seeing him?" he asked.

"A little over a year," I told him as I continued staring at my phone.

"And you moved in together already?" he asked skeptically.

I didn't have a choice. "Yeah," I replied back.

"Do you have a job?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah," I told him reluctantly.

"What do you do?" he asked.

I sighed, "Nothing important, trust me."

"Did you get to go to college though?" he asked.

"Yes…for the first two years I lived here," I told him.

"What happened?"

"I quit," I was ashamed of myself. I had a future set for me as a teacher or a psychologist. Ha yeah that last one was a complete joke.

"Why?" he asked confused.

I shrugged, "I have no idea." James wouldn't let me go anymore. Said there were too many boys.

"So what exactly do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a librarian," how embarrassing is that?!

He chuckled a bit, "Seriously?"

I looked up at him, "It's the only thing that was open at the time. I haven't looked for another job."

He stopped in front of my building. I grabbed my clothes from the back seat, "Well maybe I'll go check out a book some time," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Maybe," I looked at the door reluctantly, "Thanks again," I told him as I looked back at him.

"Just be careful next time," he told me.

I nodded before I opened the door unwillingly and got out, "Bye."

"Bye," he said with a small wave. I walked over to the steps and entered the building. I turned back to watch his car drive away. I sighed and turned to the lobby. Here goes nothing.

I walked over to the elevator slowly and waited for it to open. I stepped inside and with a shaky finger pushed the fifth floor button. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down before the elevator doors opened. I slowly walked to my left and went over to my apartment door.

I opened it with the key and closed the door behind me. I was quickly turned around and slammed into the door making me drop the clothes on the floor by my feet. I winced in pain and looked up at James in fear.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you answered my calls?!" he said in anger.

Tears immediately sprang to my eyes, "I–I'm sorry. I had to go to the hospital and–."

"Did you tell someone?!" he asked as he roughly grabbed my stitched up chin.

I winced in pain making the tears brim over, "No I s–swear," I cried out.

He glared at me sending a row of shivers through my body before he grabbed my arm roughly. "W–where are you taking me?" I asked in fright.

I already knew what he was going to do. He was heading for the spare room. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, "No please don't," I begged him.

He walked faster making me wince as my sides moved from side to side by the pace. He opened the room to the spare room and threw me inside. I landed on the ground on my hands and knees. I looked up at him in panic. I quickly went for the door, "No don't!"

**A/N: Review please! **


	4. I'm going to die

**Chapter 4**

_I looked up at him in panic. I quickly went for the door, "No don't!"_

He slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. I got on my knees and banged on the door with my fists, "James! Open the door! Please! I didn't tell anyone I promise!" I sobbed out.

I hated being in small spaces. I felt like they were closing in on me. So I was basically claustrophobic. I doubled over as the pain in my rib throbbed. It was completely dark in this room. He had taken out the light bulbs and since there were no windows there was no light at all.

I looked around a bit paranoid and quickly crawled over to the corner. There was no heat once so ever in here and no covers on the bed. I had nothing to keep me warm and no light or windows to keep me sane. I brought my knees up to my bandaged chest and buried my head into them.

I was a prisoner again. At least this time he didn't rape me. But how long would he keep me in here this time? I had to go back to work sooner or later. My boss was always there and for some reason she let me get away with not showing up for work. Its like part of her knew what was going on.

I could see the pity in her eyes whenever I tried to explain to her why I didn't show up. And she still paid me even though I hadn't worked. Last time I had to tell her that a relative had gotten sick suddenly and I had to leave town to go see them. What explanation would I give her this time? I wish I had never broken up with Edward. I wish I was his wife right now being caressed and talked to lovingly.

But no I had to make the stupidest mistake in the world and break it off with him. I wish I had told him about James. I wish I had told him to leave me somewhere else.

**(2 days later)**

I'm going to die. I haven't eaten or drank anything in two days. I need water. I need food. I slowly got off the bed and weakly walked over to the door, "James!" I yelled out in a weak voice. "Let me out please! I'm starving!"

No response. I wiggled the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. I turned around and went feeling around the room for some sort of object to break the door knob. I felt something long and wooden and picked it up. It was a baseball bat. I blindly walked back to the door and started hitting the door knob with it.

I hit it one last time with all my strength and it busted open. I threw the bat behind me and quickly opened the door. I ran to the kitchen and ate a plain piece of bread that was in the refrigerator before I chugged down a bottle of water. I breathed heavily once I was finished and made myself a sandwich. James was no where to be seen.

I walked over to the clothes I had dropped on the floor and picked them up. My cell phone was under it. I lifted it up and found that I had five missed calls, two text messages, and one voicemail.

I checked the text messages first.

**Just wanted to remind you that you can't take the bandage off for three days. – Edward**

**Hey are you okay? – Edward**

I smiled lightly before I sighed. I checked my missed calls and four were from Edward and one from Ms. Masterson my boss. I quickly called my voicemail and listened to the voicemail.

"**Hello Isabella its Ms. Masterson. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I haven't heard from you in two days and you were supposed to show up here yesterday. Call me when you get this message please."**

She sounded worried. I quickly ran into my room and changed my clothes before I ran out of the building and to the park. I missed the fresh air. It was early morning so that meant I could go to work soon. I stopped running once I got to the park and slowly walked over to the swings.

No one was here. It was six in the morning and the sun was barely coming out of the horizon. I rested my head against the chain and took in clean fresh breaths. I closed my eyes and smiled lightly at the sound of birds chirping and the wind blowing.

I didn't even feel another person approach me until I heard the swing next to me squeak. I opened my eyes and turned to my right to find Edward sitting on the swing.

"Hey," I whispered to him. You are definitely a sight for sore eyes.

"Hey," he whispered back, "I called you," he told me.

I nodded lightly, "I know I barely saw the missed calls a little while ago."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I lost my phone," I lied quickly. I shrugged, "I had apparently left it in my wet clothes."

"Oh…I thought you were ignoring my calls," he told me as he swung lightly back and forth.

I looked at him confused, "Why would I do that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

I stayed quiet as I watched the sun come over the horizon, "What are you doing here so early?" I asked him.

"I can ask you the same question," he told me.

"I couldn't sleep," I told him.

"Me neither," he was telling the truth. I was lying…well partially anyways. "I went to see you at the library but you weren't there."

I pursed my lips, "I was off for two days. I'm going in today though."

He nodded lightly as he looked down at the ground, "Shouldn't you be at home with your fiancée?" I asked him.

He sighed as he started swinging lightly back and forth again, "She has a meeting with her law firm for the next two weeks."

"Law firm? So she's a lawyer?" I asked surprised.

He smiled lightly as he looked at my surprised expression, "Yeah she is."

I bit my lip lightly, "What do you do?" I half whispered.

He looked at the horizon before looking back at me with a small smile, "I'm a musician. I play the piano," he said as he looked away.

"So you decided to take that as a career instead of being a doctor?" I asked.

He nodded, "I still take courses online but as of now I just play the piano."

I pursed my lips, "Well…that's nice," unlike my horrible life with my abusive boyfriend and my no career choice.

"What does your boyfriend do?" he asked.

"James is a constructor," and that's why he can throw me around like a rag doll.

"He didn't seem very polite when I saw him," he told me honestly.

I suppressed a sigh, "He was just in a bad mood," he's always in a bad mood. I looked up and realized that the sun was already peeking up into the sky. I pressed the button on the side of my phone and found that it was time for me to get to work.

I sighed this time, "I have to get to work," I slowly stood up and he stood up with me.

"Maybe I'll see you some other time?" he asked.

"Yeah…I hope so," I said with a small smile. I slowly reached up and gave him a small hug. He placed his hands on my waist for a small moment before I pulled away. I smiled at him before I slowly started walking away, "Bye."

"Bye," he said with a small smile as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

I slowly turned around and started walking away. I could feel his eyes glued to my back. I bit my lip to stop the trembling that started once my eyes had started to water. I wanted him back. If I could wish for anything right now it would be to have Edward back in my life as my boyfriend.

I didn't have a car and the library was very far from my apartment so I just walked there. I paused at the big doors and took in a deep breath before I opened it and walked in. I still hadn't thought of an excuse to tell Ms. Masterson.

"There you are dear," she said as she brought her glasses down to the edge of her nose, "I was getting worried about you. Are you okay?" she asked as I walked over to the other side of the counter.

I pursed my lips and looked down at the ground. It was always hardest to lie to her because she reminded me of my grandmother so much. "Yeah I'm fine."

She sighed, "You need to tell someone dear."

I looked up at her confused, "About what?" I asked cautiously.

"About _him_," she said in a rather cold yet soft voice.

**A/N: Review please!**


	5. Edward and Books

**Chapter 5**

"_About _him_," she said in a rather cold yet soft voice._

Did she know? My eyes widened a bit before I quickly looked away and started looking at some papers on the counter, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She sighed, "Alright but when your ready to talk…just come to me," she said slowly as she started walking away.

I let out a breath of relief and leaned against the counter for support. She knew. If James knew about this he would have my head on a platter or worse he would have _her_ head on a platter.

He can't find out. I won't let him. She's not only like my grandmother but she's my only friend. I'm not a very social girl and when I dropped out of college I lost touch with all of my friends because of him. This is just too much for me to handle.

He should just kill me and get it over with. Is my life really worth living? If you had my life would you trade places with me? I didn't think so. Even a hobo would prefer their life over mine. I shook my head to clear up my thoughts and grabbed the small cart that was at the end of the counter.

I had to put the returned and cleared books back on their shelves. I usually took my time doing this. The longer I took here the less time I had to get home and see James. The latest I've ever stayed was ten o' clock but that's when there's a busy day and there aren't much of those around here.

I was sitting on the ground behind the counter fixing up some books that were falling apart. Ms. Masterson was standing next to me checking books out and going through due dates on her computer when I heard him.

"Hi umm is Bella Swan working today?" Edward asked kindly.

I looked up at Ms. Masterson and smiled lightly. "Who should I say is asking for her?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen," he said with a small smile.

I put the book I was working on down with a smile before I popped up behind the counter. His head shot back in surprise before he smiled at me, "What were you doing down there?" he asked a bit amused.

I shrugged, "Just fixing some books. What are you doing here?" I asked. Ms. Masterson slowly walked away with a small smile playing on her lips to give us some privacy.

"I told you I would come to check a book out," he replied as he leaned over the counter to look at me closely.

I looked down at his empty hands, "So where's the book?" I asked.

He looked down at his hands and smiled at me sheepishly, "I was kind of hoping you would help me pick one out."

I rolled my eyes playfully and walked around the counter, "What kind of book do you want to read?" I asked.

"What do you recommend?" he asked as he followed close behind me.

I stopped and looked at the aisles carefully, "Are you willing to read classics?" I asked as I glanced up at him.

He looked down at me, "Sure."

"Have you read _Pride and Prejudice_?" I asked.

"No," he replied back as he looked at the aisles of books.

"How many do you want to check out?" I asked.

"I have nothing to do for two weeks so as much as I can I guess," he replied back with a small shrug.

I indicated for him to follow me as I started walking down an aisle, "I'm pretty sure there are a couple classics that you _wouldn't _be interested in because the hero has your name but I'm sure I can think of something that isn't a classic that you might like," I said as I looked through the books.

"Just nothing too romantic okay," he said with a smile in his voice.

I looked up and grinned at him, "I won't I promise." I picked some books out for him and we headed back to the counter to check them out.

"Can I really check out these many books?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a small chuckle as I started putting them into the computer.

"You think I can take them tomorrow?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah but…why not take them now?" I asked.

"I didn't bring my car," he said with a sheepish smile.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Okay well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled, "Yeah see you," he said as he slowly walked out.

I looked at the time to see that it was already late. I had spent a lot of time looking for books for Edward. I looked around to find that the library was already empty.

Ms. Masterson was already heading out the door, "See you tomorrow Bella. Make sure to lock up."

I nodded and placed Edward's books down under the counter on a shelf before I slowly went to every door and locked each one. I went around and turned off all the lights before I opened the front door and stepped outside. I locked the door and placed the keys in my pocket before I turned around.

Fear struck through me immediately. There waiting in front of the building was James in his Nissan. I slowly made my way over to the car. I placed my hand on the handle and closed my eyes before I opened it up and got inside.

I hesitantly closed the door and turned to look at him, "H–hi."

Even in the darkness of the car I could see his evil glare on me. I bit my lip as I waited for him to speak, "You weren't supposed to get out," he said in a stiff voice.

I swallowed down the lump in my voice, "I had to eat something."

"I was going to feed you," he said in a hard voice. I just stayed quiet. I was starting to calm down until I heard the doors lock. I looked at the lock on my door in panic before I looked back at him. He was starting to take his seat belt off.

I quickly made my way to the backseats and pulled on the handle on the left side of the car. It didn't budge. I reached for the lock when I was suddenly pulled away from the door. I screamed in fright. He tried to take my shirt off but I fought against him, "No! Don't!"

I slammed my hands anywhere on him and managed to reach the door again. My hand blinded searched for the lock but to my demise it was unreachable. It was one of those stupid locks that you can't pull up when it's locked because it goes all the way down. My heart pounded painfully in my chest as he tried to turn the bottom half of my body around.

I kicked him as much as I could and started pounding my fists into the window, "Help! Open the door!" I yelled in desperation.

He pulled me under him again and I struggled hard underneath him, "No! Don't! Please!" I begged as the tears ran down my face again. There was a loud crash and suddenly glass was popping into the car over us. I screamed in surprise and fear as I ducked my hands over my face.

He growled in anger above me. I struggled under him and tried to get to the open window. I reached up with my hands for the edge of the window sill. A pair of arms grabbed them and started pulling me out. I was already half way out the window with a pair of arms under my shoulders when he grabbed my legs again.

I was being dragged back inside. I placed my hands on the car to stop him from pulling me in but he was winning. My chest heaved from my ragged breath and my pumping heart. I looked into the car to see him glaring at me in fury. I squirmed my legs around as my hysteria started up again, "Let go!" I brought my hand up and kicked him right in the face with my foot.

He immediately let go letting my rescuer pull me all the way out of the car. As soon as my feet hit the floor my knees wobbled and I was falling. My rescuers arms quickly caught me before I could fall. I couldn't stop crying. I can't take this anymore.

I trembled lightly as I tried to calm my breathing. I thought it was all over until I saw him coming out of the window. I started to panic again. My mind whirled around in circles as I tried to think of what to do. "We…we have to go inside," I told my rescuer as I started heading for the big doors.

I grabbed their hand and started dragging them, "Come on! Hurry! Please!" I begged as I saw that half his body was out the window already.

I ran with my rescuer towards the doors and quickly took the keys out of my pocket. I opened the doors and pushed my rescuer inside, "Hurry! Hurry!" my voice was an octave higher due to the fear that was coursing through my veins.

I got inside and started to close the door just in time to see him running our way.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. No Clue

**Chapter 6**

_I got inside and started to close the door just in time to see him running our way. _

I quickly shoved it close and locked it as fast as I could. He pounded his fists on the door making me jump away from the door in fright, "Open the door Bella!"

Tears brimmed over my eyes as I shook my head at his request and started walking away from the door backwards. "Open this door or else!"

"No!" I yelled back.

"Open the door! Please!" he begged in a fake voice.

I clenched my jaw at the exact same words I had used when he had locked me up. I wasn't feeling fear anymore. I was feeling rather pissed off. I swiftly went to open the door but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist making stop, "What the hell are you doing?" they asked.

I squirmed in their arms, "Let go of me!" I yelled in fury. The arms released me instantly and I quickly unlocked the doors and opened them wide. An evil grin was on his face but that just got me more upset. I slammed into him making him fall backwards. I got on top of him and started pounding on his face.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled into his bloody face only to have a pair of arms interrupt me again. I struggled to get back to James so I could finish him off.

"Calm down," a soothing voice whispered in my ear. I managed to control my rage enough to not want to jump back on James and kill him but I was still glaring at him.

He looked up at me through swollen eyes. I let out a dry chuckle, "Pay backs a bitch isn't it?"

He clenched his jaw as he tried to sit up, "Why you fucken bitch." I took a step back and connected my foot to his groin fast and hard. He curled up in a ball as he grunted in pain.

I was slowly being lead away from him and towards the building. Once I was inside I felt like I had a bigger weight on my shoulder's than I had before. And I knew why too. I was stupid enough to fight back. There's nothing left for me now. I'm dead meat.

He's going to be after me and he won't finish until I'm as dead as a doornail. I placed my hands over my eyes and lightly gripped onto my skin with my finger pads. I slowly brought my hands up and ran them through my hair but didn't bring them back down.

I have nothing to live for. I shouldn't care if he kills me right? I sighed before I slowly made my way to the counter and leaned on it for support.

"Hey are you okay?" I had been hearing this voice all along but up until now I didn't know who it was.

I slowly looked up to my left to see Edward looking back at me a bit worried. "No," I whispered as I looked back down at the counter top. "I pissed him off," I whispered in a watery voice. I sighed shakily, "Now I'm really dead."

"Bella," his voice sounded strange to me. I looked up to see anger and hurt all mixed together written all over his face, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you just let me _leave_ you in the arms of that–that monster?"

"I wanted to tell you…but I was _scared_," my voice broke. "He's dangerous Edward. You have _no_ clue what I've been going through for the past year."

"Why don't you report him? Why don't you leave him?" he asked confused.

"He won't let me leave him," I said in frustration, "He always finds a way to find me. And if I even _mention_ that I'm going to report him or leave him he locks me up."

"Locks you up? How?" he asked.

I looked away from his eyes and looked back down at the counter top, "We have a spare room in our apartment. It has no windows no vents and no light. It's a _prison_," I said looking back at him, "He locks me in there days at a time…he's locked me in there for a month once," I mumbled as I looked back down at my hands.

He gently laid his hand on my back making me look back up at him, "This has to stop Bella."

"I've _tried_. Trust me I've tried but he doesn't let me leave. He knows where my relatives live…he says that he'll hurt them," I told him, "And I know he will."

"Is he the one that did this to you?" he asked as he pointed to my ribs.

"Yes," I whispered, "He got mad because I talked back to him in front of you," I confessed.

He clenched his jaw in anger and turned around. I could already imagine what he was going to do. I quickly grabbed his arm and placed myself in front of him, "Please don't go out there. Please," I begged him.

He glared at the door, "He hurt you," he said before he looked back down at me.

"I know…I know he did but…please don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt…I don't want you to get involved in this," I told him with watery eyes. I was scared for him. I was truly scared that James had gotten a good look at his face and would hunt him down.

He looked into my eyes for a long moment and after a while they began to soften. "You don't want me involved," he repeated in a monotone.

"Yes I don't want you involved because if you get involved you'll get hurt," I knew this all too well from experience.

"How do you know?" he asked.

I sighed before I looked down at the ground and bit my lip lightly. I looked back up into his eyes, "I don't have any friends Edward. I don't talk to anyone. The only people I've talked to since all this started are you and my boss."

"He won't let you have friends?" he asked as he lightly cupped my cheek. He didn't know that every time he was near me or touched me that my heart pounded in my chest frantically. That even if it wasn't meant to be romantic, my heart took it that way.

"No…he won't," I replied back as I made my way away from him and towards the small area behind the books that had a sitting area.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he followed close behind me.

"To sit down. He won't leave until I either give myself up to him or until there are people walking around," I said as I walked over to the sitting area and sat down on one of the couches.

He came over and sat down next to me, "What did you get yourself into Bella?"

I sighed as I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them to me, "I don't know," I whispered as I rested my chin on the top of my knees. "But I wish I could just go back and change everything. This _isn't_ what I wanted. This is _far_ from it."

He hesitantly wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I let go of my knees and snuggled closer to him. My heart was breaking and racing at the same time. Breaking because I hated my life and racing because I was in Edward's arms. Something I had all too well dreamt of doing since this whole mess started.

I closed my eyes and tried to erase everything that was running through my mind. It was reeling right now about everything that just happened and questions unanswered. "Edward?" I whispered out against his chest.

"Hmm?" he replied coherently.

"I know this is wrong. And that I shouldn't ask this but…" maybe I shouldn't ask.

What if he took it the wrong way? Even though I meant it the way he would think about it I didn't want him to know. So yes it was the wrong way but I didn't want him to take it that way. If that makes any sense at all. Did I really need to ask him though?

Was it necessary? Was it something that needed to be let out in the open? Or was it something I could find a solution for myself? I don't know if I have the guts to ask him. I don't know if I actually _can_ find a solution for this small yet huge problem at the moment.

I didn't know anything. I am totally confused and emotional and I can't think straight at all. I have a heavier weight on my shoulders than I had before and I feel like at any moment I can just fall and never come back up again.

What was this life worth living for? Why was I put here? To get beaten up for _one_ mistake I made in my life? A big mistake. A mistake I shouldn't have made in the first place. So maybe I deserve all this. Maybe this is my punishment for hurting Edward so many years ago.

Yeah I deserve this. Edward should have never been hurt. He never deserved it. He deserved better than that. But then he deserved better than me. Whether I deserved it or not; I didn't like this punishment. If they could just kill me now and get it over with I'd be happy. But did I deserve to be happy?

**A/N: So what do you think? Type down your thoughts! Review please!**


End file.
